


18.12.19

by depresane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Free Verse, Injustice, Poetry, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: First published on Pillowfort.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	18.12.19

I hate the motif in films and literature  
of bullies always getting punished  
for what they did to the protagonist

I am looking at my bully  
from middle school  
He knew how to exploit my weaknesses

But he also knew where to go after school

Now he drives electric pallet jacks  
in a comfortable occupation

Meanwhile I the Weirdo  
am becoming even weirder to them  
gradually losing my grip over my wrath


End file.
